


Falling

by another_bucky



Series: The Death of Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Smut, Verbal Abuse, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_bucky/pseuds/another_bucky
Summary: Myra Lazos meets Bucky at the time she needed him most.This is a three-part series which I have previously started under the same name but deleted because I did not like the way I had written the story, characters, etc. The plot will follow the same premise for those who read that earlier, but there will be quite a few changes to the actual story and development.To preface, there will be no warnings before chapters so read at your own risk.





	1. Chapter 1

“Eyy, she’s a dish ain’t she?” Although it was a warm June evening, Myra pulled her jacket a little tighter around her shoulders. Every time she walked through the rough part of town on the way to her small brownstone apartment she felt massively uncomfortable. It was already enough having to take the stares of her slimeball of a boss as she hung up dresses which costed far more than she could ever dream to afford, but at least he wasn’t threatening in the slightest. These men who lived up and down the slums were often drunk by the time she made her night time commute home. So far she had endured nothing more than crude cat calls, whistles, and the occasional “wandering” hand, but the fear was always overwhelmingly present. 

“Hey!” The same man yelled again, this time directed at her. Myra made the mistake of turning around to catch sight of the perpetrator, instantly regretting it as she noticed not one, but three men leaning on against an alley wall just a few feet behind her. She quickly pulled her focus back towards her fearful journey home, trying to not to think too much about the endless news paper reports detailing the graphic crimes committed against women walking alone nearly everyday. 

“Hey dame, I know you heard me!” Once more, the man yelled at her. Myra picked up her pace trying to distance herself from the men. In response, one of the men yelled and another whistled before she heard their heavy footfalls shortening the gap between them. Myra spun her head around again, quickening her steps to a jog. 

“When I get my hands on you...” The man shouted at her with a deep growl that sent a strike of fear deep into her chest. However, before the man could continue his sentence, Myra, still constantly looking backwards, crashed into a hard surface, gasping as she almost collapsed on the floor. The only reason she was still on her two feet were the pair of hardened arms that had surrounded her torso. Myra looked up in fear, petrified; looking down at her was a deep azure gaze.

“Parakaló min me vlápsete.” Myra barely managed to whisper, her brain resorting back to her native tongue as panic overwhelmed her senses. 

“Doll, I have been looking for you!” The man holding her loosened his grip, not missing a beat as he dusted off her shaking shoulders. “Did you get off late from work or something?” His eyes stared with intent concern and care. Myra could only nod, still in shock, but hopeful that this man’s intentions were as good as they now seemed. After a moment, the man turned his head up, looking at the men who were chasing her. Myra looked back too, almost afraid that they were still getting closer.

“This your moll?” The man who had yelled earlier now sneered at them, his malintent and anger apparent in his scrutiny. 

“As a matter of fact, she is, and I would appreciate it if you would lay off.” Whoever his man was who still had a loose hand around her seemed to be slightly aggravated, Myra hoped against the men in front of them and not at her. The men exchanged glances before grumbling.

“Come on boys, we don’t need that able grable anyway.” They turned around and walked away, but not before giving the two of them a malicious stare.

“Come on doll, let’s get out of here.” The man turned around with Myra still under in his arm, not holding her tightly, but rather in just a protective, comforting manner. They turned the corner from which he originally appeared before he let his arm fall away from Myra. 

“Are you okay?” The man quickly turned to face her, immense concern still visible in those intense ocean blues. 

“I... I think so. I am so sorry for running into you like that, I was just afraid and they were following me and all those horrible stories in the papers...” Myra began rambling, now terrified as she came to the realisation of what could’ve just happened. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” The man smiled kindly, rubbing her covered arm lightly. “I am just happy I was able help, men like that all deserve to be locked up.” 

“Thank you.” Myra didn’t know what else to say, her mind was full of emotions, most of which were fear, but some, some were something different relating to the man who had just saved her. 

“Can I walk you home? I wouldn’t want anything else happening to a lovely doll like yourself.” The man offered. Myra must have looked obviously hesitant because the man retracted his hand. “Actually, how about I start with an introduction. I understand that of course you wouldn’t want no stranger just walking around with you.” His now apparent Brooklyn accent laced with kindness lead Myra’s stomach to flip, now actually noticing the man’s attractive features now that the stress and panic had subsided. “I’m James, but everyone calls me Bucky.” He held out his strong hand to her; Myra took it with her much smaller one, giving it a light shake. 

“How’d you get Bucky from James?” Myra internally regretted asking, realising that it was an odd question.

“A lot of people ask me that ya know, but it’s from Buchanan, my last name.”

“Well that’s one I haven’t heard before, well, I’m Myra. Myra Lazos.” 

“Is that Greek? Well that would explain whatever you said when we crashed into each other.” Bucky gave her a kind smile before starting to walk forward. Myra followed, trying to remember what she had said, but failed as she simultaneously tried to repress the memory. 

“I’m an immigrant, technically. My dad and I came to New York when I was just a few years old, so I’ve basically been raised here my entire life. 

“Now that’s one I’ve never heard before.” Myra felt the corners of her lips pulling into a smile as she turned into a smaller street, with apartments lining the block. 

“This is me,” Myra stated, gesturing to one of the slightly dilapidated brownstones.

“Well, it was very nice to meet you Myra, besides the circumstances.” Bucky smiled at her once more. “I hope you can find someone to walk you home in the evening, if not I am always happy to help.” He winked and Myra felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

“How bout’ a cup of coffee to say thanks?” Myra proposed, surprised at her own boldness. 

“Sorry doll, but I’d hate to intrude at this hour.” Myra was disappointed; of course a man like Bucky wouldn’t go for the likes of her, who would want a brown-eyed, sticky bodied immigrant like her anyway. Much to her incredulity, Bucky continued with a follow-up question. “But I’d love to go for a dance tomorrow, could I pick you up here at 8 tomorrow evening?” Myra couldn’t hold back a soft blush and a slight smile.

“I guess I’ll have to find my dancing shoes then,” Myra responded.

“Great! See you then doll.” Bucky smiled and gave her a small wave before turning away and leaving down that same street they originally came through together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yellow. Why yellow?_ Myra smoothed out the unchangeable wrinkles in her tawny dress, suddenly regretting the color. The mustard shade stood bright compared to her olive skin and deep brown eyes; she already stood out in the predominantly caucasian skin that filled the dance halls and felt the dress wasn’t helping. She thought back to the months she spent saving for a floral dress at the very shop she made the money from only to sell that very dress to another woman earlier in the very day she planned to buy it. Myra remembered the feeling of the black embroidered silk slip from between her long fingers into the hands of another. Crestfallen, she impulsively bought the yellow number that had come in during a shipment earlier that week in some attempt to feel like she had something that someone else couldn’t have, just as that woman had the dress she had wanted so badly. 

Myra turned her head downwards to the silver art deco clock standing on her cheap vanity that still somehow managed to not collapse after all these years of wear and tear. 7:54. No time to change, not that she had a better option anyway. _Not that Bucky would show up anyway either..._ Myra’s heart dropped further into oblivion as she thought back to the times that she spent waiting listlessly for her dates that never showed up. Myra wondered if she should even bother waiting around this time, picturing Bucky already at some smoky club with a blonde under his arm. 

Just as she tempted the cloth strings around the neckline of her dress, a loud buzzer rang through her small apartment. Myra’s heart leaped this time. She checked her half attempt at an updo, now wishing she had put more of an effort into it. Finally, she forced herself to turn away from the mirror, her kitten heels clicking softly across the worn wooden floors before she reached the doorway. Myra took in one last deep breath before opening the heavy door and stepping out into the cool, brick-lined hall. As she descended the stairs down to the ground floor she felt her heart flutter once more, almost causing her to ignore where her steps were landing which would have inevitably ended up in her catching her heel in the uneven wood and tumble down to a guaranteed hospital visit. 

Sooner than she wished she reached the bottom of the staircase, ruffling and smoothing her skirt while still cursing herself at the yellow. With one more deep breath, she pulled open the final door, still half expecting to see no one outside. To her pleasant surprise, Bucky stood in the doorway, leaning against the brownstone with a gorgeous smile spread across his face. Myra couldn’t help but bite her lip as she admired his handsome figure clad in a deep grey 

“I thought you’d forgotten about our date considering how long it took you to come down doll.” Bucky playfully joked, his Brooklyn accent strong as he offered Myra his arm. Myra grinned and took his broad arm in his.

“You look beautiful doll,” Bucky stated with a smile as they made their way down to the main street. Myra blushed and looked down at her feet, hearing Bucky chuckle. 

“Not too... to yellow?” Myra returned, half joking, half serious. 

“No way, it’s perfect.” Bucky rubbed her arm reassuringly, sending tingles up her spine.

\---

The cab ride to the dancehall was filled with lighthearted small talk which came surprisingly easy to Myra. Even with this ease of communication, Myra still tended to blush and bite her lip every time Bucky gave her a wink or a smirk.

Bucky kindly offered to pay the cab fare, not even giving Myra a chance to offer in the first place.

“Thank you.” Myra smiled again, her cheeks already feeling sore from the grin that didn’t seem to leave her face for more than a few seconds since Bucky had picked her up. “But don’t think that I’m just a dame who goes for anyone who pulls out their wallet for her a few times.” Myra was taken aback by her own confidence which she found usually disappeared around handsome young men.

“Well I wouldn’t want to be with just any dame, doll.” Bucky gave that warm-shiver inducing smirk. He offered his arm once more before they walked towards the smoky dancehall ahead. 

The sun had just set and pairs, including Bucky and Myra, were beginning to filter into the dimly lit building. As they entered the heavy scent of alcohol and cigarettes filled their noses. Without thinking twice Myra began leading Bucky towards an empty spot on the dance floor, the band already in full swing as partners flitted quickly and energetically through the space.

“Not even a drink first?” Bucky asked as Myra lead the way.

“You shy Barnes?” It was Myra’s turn to joke, but before she could turn around to face him, Bucky pulled her hand around into an elegant twirl before moving with her into a deep dip. Myra gasped in surprise, almost losing her footing, though Bucky caught her, again with that same smirk.

"I wouldn’t say shy.” Bucky brought Myra back up to her feet, allowing her to regain her balance before offering his hand to her once more. Myra shook her head but laughed. 

The two of them began dancing to the music, their bodies in a perfect sync as they dipped, spun, and moved. Whenever he’d look into Myra’s eyes Bucky noticed a spark, something he hadn’t seen in a woman before. This same spark seemed to electrocute his body as it touched her soft, olive skin. Often he found that when he began a relationship with a dame it would quickly fizzle out within a date or two. He usually didn’t mind as he never felt any real connection to anyone he’d gone out with before. But something about Myra was different, she had a sort of energy about her.

After a solid hour of laughs and twirls, the two of them were worn out. They both agreed wordlessly to walk over to the bar. Bucky offered Myra a chair which she graciously took before he took his own seat.

“Whatya taking?” The bartender asked loudly above the music. 

“Two gin rickeys please.” Bucky returned. The bartender nodded and began working on their drinks. 

“You really were knockin’ it out back there.” Bucky complimented. 

“You weren’t to shabby yourself.” Myra slapped lightly on Bucky’s upper arm and let her fingers trail slowly down his bicep. She couldn’t help but notice how well built he was.

A moment of deep eye contact later, the bartender placed the two glasses on the countertop. 

Bucky took his and offered the other to Myra. She took it and began sipping before coughing a few times 

“Wow, this sure is strong.” Myra coughed again. 

“Yeah, they don’t cut their stuff here.” Bucky laughed as he somehow managed to finish off his drink before Myra had barely taken a sip. Myra smiled as she noticed that Bucky’s was empty and quickly downed hers as well. 

“How bout’ we go back to yours and we do a little more dancing of our own.” Myra leaned forward as to make sure no one else could hear even though the music was loud and the crowd was louder. Although Myra was once again shocked by her own boldness towards Bucky, she was happy at the result as she noticed his eyes narrow slightly and felt her heart skip a beat as his signature smirk crossed his lips.

“Ya sure doll?” Usually Bucky wouldn’t think twice at this sort of offer although most girls weren’t so straightforward. However, Myra wasn’t like most girls and he wanted to make sure he did it right.

“Come on, Buck.” Myra laughed as she began to pull Bucky away from the bar and towards the exit. He quickly pulled two dollars out of his pocket and threw it on the counter. The bartender gave him a thumbs up as Bucky quickened his step to catch up with Myra who was now the one smirking at him from the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for weekly updates lol, I'll try harder this time haha
> 
> anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please leave any comments :) they are greatly appreciated
> 
> oh and btw this is the dress Myra is wearing http://www.thehouseoffoxy.com/product/40s-grable-tea-dress-mustard

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back! I was extremely busy with exams and university and everything that comes with life at this point so I have not really been focusing time on anything else. BUT, exams are over and I watched Infinity War and I no longer feel the need to live because of it so I decided to write fanfics again. I will try to write at least one chapter a week, maybe more I don't know, but I'm not going to have a strict schedule because I still have quite a lot going on in life at the moment. At least it's good to be back...
> 
> Once more, for anyone who may have read my first "draft" of Falling (about 20 chapters), I deleted it and am rewriting it because I just thought it wasn't working... I hope that's fine and hopefully, this one will be much better (I put more time into planning so now it will likely be more cohesive, finally)
> 
> Love you all and please please leave any comments, it really helps keep me motivated to keep writing more for you guys!


End file.
